1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new phenoxypiperazinic derivatives, their method of preparation and therapeutic use.
2. Description of the Background
Compounds which can be classified as phenoxyalkylpiperazines are known. For example, R. Ratouis et al, J. Med. Chem., describes some of these compounds having adrenolytic properties. Also, L. Cronenberger et al, Chimie Therapeutique, 5-6, 289-291 (1966) describe a synthesis of aryloxyalkylpiperazines, however no mention is made of any pharmacological activities.
Unfortunately, none of the known phenoxyalkylpiperazines possess sufficient adrenolytic properties to permit their use in therapy.